Dear Diary
by Kuro Tsubomi
Summary: Ciel is getting too close to Sebastian. He's going to try something new, but will it work or will his plan completely backfire? CeilxSebastian.


Ok. I fixed it a little bit. So sorry about the errors, I was in a rush to finish it D:  
>New story to come soon~<p>

Day 1

It's terrifying how easily opinions can change. It was not so long ago when all my eyes saw were bright and sunny. Then ugly. Walls were prisons. My body was nothing. Everything was dark. And then he came. Slowly, as I fought the confines of this dirty life, a bloodstained sun started to emerge. When did this happen? When did my feelings start to change? When did he become the crutch that I depended on so dearly? Something needs to change.

Starting this day I will conducting an test, or experiment of sorts. I'm going to pull away. What will he do I wonder? Will he pull me back? Or will he glad to be relieved of my attention? I don't want to say that I will be disappointed if his reaction is the latter. And yet...

Day 3

It is now day 3 of my experiment. He knows that something is up. He watches me with mischievous eyes, as if working up a plan to counteract my own. Interesting. Perhaps he would like to play a game. He has gotten more daring with his actions since I have grown. We shall see where this game will lead us.

Day 7

Dear God. He's trying to kill me. When did the crimson sun turn from a warm glow to a unbearable burn? To anyone else, everything is the same. I see something completely different. The more I pull away, the closer he brings himself. He knows! I ignore him during meals, and he insists that he needs to feed me desserts in fear of "staining my clothes." And then, as I finish, he cleans the spoon. With his tongue. Slowly, as his eyes taunt me with that ruby glow. It burns inside. What is this feeling? When did it start? Was it just these days when he gives me the light touches as he walks pass me? Or has it just been imprisoned inside, only to be unlocked by his smoldering looks and velvety gloves? I don't know how I will continue to stay away he he continues to take advantage of my weakness for his touch.

Day 12

Today he nearly broke my resolve. It seemed so simple at the time. My jacket had become wrinkled during a chase through the night, and he simply suggested that I fix it. Foolishly, I told him that he should be more than capable of fixing it for me. As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them. His lips perked into a smirk and his eyes narrowed with something akin to joy. Then he started from my shoulders, slowly pressing his fingers into my flesh and down my front. As he inched his way down, a blush crept up my cheeks. Then it got worse.

He reached the bottom of my coat, to the middle of my thighs and started to move in. I froze. All this time my arousal had slowly grown as his touches spread across me like wildfire. He was going to discover my secret. After all of this time, this is how I would lose what was left of my pride. Lusting after my demon of a butler. And then they moved away... only to reach around to my back side. He squeezed my bottoms and I jumped straight into him, pressing our bodies together. His touches didn't stop. I raised my gaze to his, only to see his on mine.

"What's the matter, Bocchan?" he leaned his head towards me and his lips grazed my ear. I couldn't breathe. "Is there something else you need me to do? Something troubling you?" His hands no longer moved, but rested gently in the curve of my back, cradling my body to his.

I don't know how long we were frozen in that position. Our bodies flushed together, his lips just inches away from mine. And when I failed to respond, he slowly moved away with a sigh. It snapped me out of my stupor and I stumbled back, clutching my chest. After a few steadying breaths, We walked back towards the mansion in silence.

Day 13

What happened last night? Was he teasing me or was there something genuine behind his actions? Or my imagination? I must be crazy. Nothing good ever came out of getting close to a demon. Nothing good ever happens to someone who has been marked by me. Nothing I

"Now don't be so glum, Bocchan. You only look half as sexy when you're frowning like that." Ciel snapped his journal shut with a start and turned around with frightened eyes. And there, was Sebastian, eyes piercing through the dim room and an amused smile. "Now what was that part about lusting after your butler? I believe I might be able to fix that." He chuckled as Ciel came to his senses. "The game you have been playing on me hasn't been very fun, Bocchan. How about we play a new one?" And with that he grasped Ciel's chin and kissed him.

Ciel moaned as he tasted Sebastian's lips for the first time. Why had he deprived himself for so long? This feeling. It was magic. And he needed more. His hands flew to Sebastian's hair and pulled for more, only to growl as the demon pulled away with a sultry smile on his lips. "Now, now, today isn't the day for that. I have something much better for tonight."

His lips left one last, lingering kiss before they moved down, down, down to the increasing bulge in Ciel's pants and looked up expectantly. Ciel's face was flushed, eyes struggling to stay open and on the man who was now mouthing at his pants, eyes never breaking contact. "Is there anything you want, Bocchan?" he taunted as he unzipped the young master's pants and gave one long, teasing stroke to the exposed dick.

"P-please, Sebastion."

"Yes, my Lord." And with that he took in Ciel whole, pulling a shout from his young master. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked. Hard. Ciel tried to say something but it came out as a moan, He couldn't stop. A talented tongue twirled and danced around his erection, pulling him closer and closer to something he had only dreamed of before. His breathe grew ragged and he threw his head back, moaning in desperation. Sebastian gave one last lick and Ciel came, shouting his name in a desperate cry of lust.

Sebastian greedily sucked him dry, groaning at the taste of his Bocchan. "Delicious." he said as he finished his snack and came back up for a hungry kiss that stole their breaths away. Ciel's eyes fluttered open and gazed at the crimson pair that smiled down at him. He gingerly picked up the young master and laid him in the bed, and with a quiet "good night," he turned to leave the room.

"Wait!..." Ciel sleepily called out.

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"Can you stay?"

"...Yes, my Lord."

Day 14

It has been two weeks since my experiment. And my first statement "It's terrifying how easily opinions can change" stands stronger than ever. However, I have completely failed to pull myself away from Sebastian. Everything has backfired and now I doubt things will every be the same.

And somehow, I think I'm going to be ok with this.


End file.
